


只是个摸鱼…。

by Ninawan



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninawan/pseuds/Ninawan
Summary: 摸鱼没有summary。





	只是个摸鱼…。

**Author's Note:**

> 开头diy注意

那根东西插进他的后穴的时候里昂低声呻吟着把它捅得更深，好让那玩意顶到前列腺。他此刻最不希望的就是被谁看见这副样子，否则他以后别想继续工作了。  
不过在家里自慰的好处就是不会被别人看见，这点他也是知道的。他面朝下趴在床上，开始抽插那根涂满润滑剂的假屌，他下体因此硬的发疼，渴望着温柔的抚摸。不过他打算这次不碰自己的老二，让前列腺高潮迫使他射精。  
他左手扯着自己的乳头夹，它们紧紧夹着那两颗因为充血而通红的肉粒，让他想瘫软在床上。里昂舔了舔嘴唇，渴望吞点什么东西，嘴里空荡荡的。  
他夹紧后穴，抽插得更快。里昂随着自己的动作缓慢地顶着胯，把低声的呻吟悉数泄露了出来，前列腺的猛烈刺激让他想大声叫嚷出来；他幻想着是那个高大健壮的BSAA队长在身后操他，喉咙里发出渴望的颤音。里昂使劲拽着乳头夹来按摩自己的敏感点，放肆地叫唤着克里斯的名字。  
然后他射出来了，长久地呻吟着，生理泪水涌出眼眶。只要抱着这样的性幻想，他来的比以往快很多，里昂甚至都开始怀疑自己的性取向了，明明以前对女人更感兴趣，自从想象了一次克里斯的老二插进他身体里从后面顶他之后，就一发不可收拾。里昂高潮之后便把那玩意儿从后穴里面拔出来，浑身无力地瘫在床上喘着气。  
事情似乎需要解决一下。  
然后他的门铃响了。  
里昂有点心虚地喊了一声稍等，接着把润滑油和假阴茎塞进床头柜的抽屉里，抽了几张纸把床上的精液擦干净，不过它留下了一滩湿漉漉的痕迹没法消除，无奈他只能一股脑把床单从床上撤了下来。他胡乱地套上了一件衬衫和一条短裤，跑了两步过去开门。  
里昂在自己门口看到克里斯的时候意识到自己的乳头夹还没取下来。幸亏有衬衫挡着……  
“嘿，里昂。”克里斯站在门口朝他露出了一个笑容，好奇地打量了一下面前的特工，“你看起来……你在出汗。”  
“呃……是。”他庆幸自己胡扯淡的能力被这份工作培养的很好，“我正准备换床单。”他后撤了一步好让对方看见在地上堆成一摞的刚刚弄下来的床单。  
“怪不得。”克里斯把这个动作理解为了邀请他进门，于是他从里昂身边擦了过去走进屋子。后者看起来有点不对劲儿，不过他紧接着动作从容地把门关好，抱着臂看着克里斯。  
“我看你热到把衬衫都解开了。”他嘟嘟囔囔，靠在电视柜上观察了一下褐发特工，“要帮忙吗？”  
“你过来是干什么的？”里昂恢复了以往的一脸不耐烦，“帮我打扫卫生吗？”  
克里斯朝人笑笑：“不，我是……”  
“好吧，我不关心你来干什么。”里昂语气不善地打断他道，“等我把事情做完再说——找个地方自己待着，别动我东西。”  
他径直走过去抱起床单，然后头也不回地走向卫生间。差点就暴露了，里昂在洗衣机前面后怕地回忆着，要不是克里斯没什么脑子，估计早就看出破绽了。里昂赶紧卸下乳头夹，那两颗肉粒已经在折磨之下变得通红且挺立。他羞耻地想了想客厅里的克里斯，这位他刚刚性幻想过的对象，感到有点心慌。  
里昂出去的时候克里斯正乖乖地靠在电视柜上等着他。后者看见特工出来了之后立马露出一个笑容。  
“你傻笑什么，雷德菲尔德？什么任务烧坏你的脑子了吗？”  
“看来你是不知道今天是什么日子？”  
“什么日子也跟我没什么关系。”他低声说，从衣柜里拽出一条新的床单。  
“生日快乐，不高兴先生。”克里斯挑挑眉，“你怎么老这么阴沉？会得心脏病的。”  
“谁要得心脏病？”里昂反诘，把床单摊开铺在床上开始整理，“我已经很久没过生日了。”  
克里斯耸耸肩：“我给你带了巧克力糖。”  
里昂嫌弃地吐了吐舌头。  
“你当我是三岁小孩吗？”  
紧接着BSAA的队长就把那包东西扔了过来，里昂下意识地接住。那真的是一包巧克力，看样子像德国品牌，方形独立包装，花花绿绿的。  
褐发特工翻了个白眼。  
“至少尝尝。”克里斯笑着说。  
里昂不情愿地撕开袋子随便拿了一块儿出来，开始剥它的包装纸；期间克里斯一直意味不明地盯着他看，弄得人浑身不舒服。  
克里斯看着里昂灵活的舌头和丰满而红润的嘴唇，他咀嚼着巧克力，然后舔舔手指，冷漠地把包装袋扔向一边。  
“还真是多谢你。我都觉得我要低血糖了。”  
然后克里斯沉默着朝他走过来，把嘴唇贴在了他的嘴唇上，舌头探进口腔里不安地搅动。巧克力的甜味还残留着，弥散开来。  
两秒钟之后，他被里昂一把推开。  
“你干什么，雷德菲尔德？”  
“吻你。”大个子说道，手还放在他肩膀上，被后者向后敏捷地挣脱了。  
“你在开玩笑吧？”特工整理了一下自己的衬衫，一脸不耐烦地开始系扣子，“先是告诉什么今天是我生日，然后又……”  
他猛地住口，像是想到了什么一样，接着皱皱鼻子嫌弃地避开对方的眼神。  
“嘿，别激动。”克里斯耸耸肩，“那么我只是错误理解你的意思了吗，里昂？”  
“什么？”  
“你不渴望我，是吗？”克里斯的表情温和下来，看样子他在认真地询问。  
里昂一时语塞。他垂着眼皮看向地板，沉默了几秒钟然后开始铺床单。  
对方没有正面回答他，这让BSAA的队长有点迫切。他向前走两步靠近了一点，然后低声又问了一次。  
“里昂？”  
“别问我这种愚蠢的问题。”他的声音变轻了，“我不知道是什么让你这么想的。”


End file.
